Adiós a mi alma
by Alada Demon
Summary: Cuando un alma nace es tan buena, tan blanda. Pero Bella no nació así; su oscura infancia la atormenta cada día inconscientemente, volviéndola cruel y confusa. Y cuando se creía que podría tener una esperanza, apareció Edward Cullen. No para enseñarle lo lindo del mundo; sino…para empeorarlo aún más.
1. Prólogo

Adiós a mi alma

Diclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece

Summary: Cuando un alma nace es tan buena, tan blanda. Pero Bella no nació así; su oscura infancia la atormenta cada día inconscientemente, volviéndola cruel y confusa. Y cuando se creía que podría tener una esperanza, apareció Edward Cullen. No para enseñarle lo lindo del mundo; sino…para empeorarlo aún más.

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN_

_ Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

Prólogo

Las calles de New Jersey hoy daban un retumbo, dos, tres. Nadie se dignaba a mirarme, nadie tenía el derecho de hacerlo, ni el privilegio de hacerlo; todos son unos incompetentes, unos vándalos, sus vidas no importan nada, solo son un estorbo, un relleno de las almas importantes.

Caminé con la cabeza en alto hacia el edificio, la oficina de mi "demonio" quedaba en el último piso, tiempo suficiente para ver quiénes serían despedidos. Tal vez sería esa mujer de mantenimiento que había traído recientemente una vida al mundo, o incluso el guardia de las cámaras de seguridad, sonríe demasiado. Decisiones, decisiones. Si fuera por mí todos estarían despedidos, pero necesitábamos esclavos, personas que trabajan para nosotros y cuya supervivencia depende de sus trabajos en este lugar.

¡Oh! Ya sé, despediré al joven de la tercera planta, por su culpa estrellé mi cabeza en la puerta del ascensor cuando me ayudó con unas bolsas… debió hacer un mejor trabajo.

Edward tenía razón en un punto: "El mundo no se la cogía conmigo, yo me la cogía con el mundo".

¿Demonios?

¿Muertes?

¿Placer?

¿Tortura?

Sonrisa

Un mundo de rocío de flores con algunas espinas que convertí en mi huerto de cactus... un hermoso huerto que cada día se llenaba de más agujas por cada lágrima que las regaba.

* * *

Hola!

Como verán soy Alada Demon y esta es una historia que eh tenido rondando hace tiempo en esta mente mía pero por razones estudiantiles nunca tengo tiempo de escribir casi nada...¡No tengo vida!

Gracias a todas las que me apoyaron cuando publiqué esto en Domingo de borrador, siempre inspira el apoyo :D, en especial a Sarai GN y Sool Onuma...Gracias nenas!

En verdad no sé cuando publicaré el primer capítulo, dado que siempre que pienso que estoy libre tengo cosas que hacer, pero prometo que va a ser largo, muy largo :D . También va a ser Rating M , aunque veré como me soluciono con ese Rating porque nunca eh escrito Lemmon XD o algo por el estilo

Nos leemos en el primer capitulo

Besos

Alada Demon


	2. Capítulo 1

Adiós a mi alma

Diclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece

Summary: Cuando un alma nace es tan buena, tan blanda. Pero Bella no nació así; su oscura infancia la atormenta cada día inconscientemente, volviéndola cruel y confusa. Y cuando se creía que podría tener una esperanza, apareció Edward Cullen. No para enseñarle lo lindo del mundo; sino…para empeorarlo aún más.

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

Capítulo 1

Entrecortado

Me llamo Bella, tengo cinco años y no sé por qué mamá está cubierta de algo rojo en la cabeza. Tampoco sé por qué cogió esa caja de piel y a mí en brazos. Estamos saliendo. ¡Quiero mi casa! No me gusta el frío y, no me gustan esos fuegos artificiales sin colores… ¿Por qué hay tanta gente fuera de mi casa?...Todo es demasiado rojo y azul...tengo miedo.

Me llamo Marie Dwyer y tenía prácticamente 7 años cuando mi padre falleció. Un accidente automovilístico, me dijo mi madre Renée, hecha un mar de lágrimas al recibir la noticia al día siguiente. No tuve la necesidad de preguntar qué lo ocasionó sabiendo que me diría una mentira y no la realidad. ¿Una junta importante?, ¿firma de contrato con inversionistas extranjeros?, ¿acostarse con la prostituta monopolizada de un sicario? Por la carta que mi madre recibió al día siguiente después del atentado; su cara de ira, perplejidad, congoja y aceptación menospreciada hacia sí misma, me inclinaba sin cuestionamiento por la última.

¡Demonio!, recuerdo que exclamó mi querida abuela al verme en el funeral de mi "padre" sosteniendo a la mujer que me dio a luz mientas lloraba como si el barullo de mentiras se le viniera encima. La consolaba cuando la escena retrospectiva debió ser al contrario. Siendo ella una mujer fuerte y decidida que guarda sus penas, siendo un buen ejemplo para su primogénita, arrullando a su hija por la muerte de su querido "padre". Phil no se merecía mis lágrimas ni mi madre, mis fingidos sollozos. Hasta que no se comportara como tal… no daría lucha a mi abuela… No quería darle lucha

Me llamo Isabella Swan, y a la edad de 10 años conocí a mi verdadero padre, Charlie. Un jefe de policía del casi desolado Forks.

Desde un principio había intuido que mi madre ocultaba algo, pero no la culpo. Forks es un pueblo muy pequeño y aburrido con una condición soleada de dos días por mes, una población de 1300 personas y, un centro comercial a millas del lugar. Debió haberse largado a lo años de mi nacimiento; era lo único que me explicaba no recordar a Charlie.

¿Por qué no se fue antes?

La respuesta sería un amorío con Billy Black, el ahora viejo líder de la Reserva, el único con entonces 22 años y, por supuesto, el mejor amigo de Charlie… ¡Vaya amigo! Pero dejémoslo de lado y hablemos de mi padre:

¡Charlie es el mejor padre del mundo! Bueno, cariñoso, comprensivo y solitario. Esta última característica era lo que más me agradaba de él; a cada uno le gustaba su propio espacio y siempre trataba de no rebasarlo, aunque las circunstancias de sus deslices eran las de cualquier padre valedor. No recuerdo mucho de cómo y cuándo lo conocí. Creo que fue en la situación donde mi madre, con sus atolondrados pasatiempos, gastó todo el dinero ahorrado en la cuenta bancaria, terminando pidiendo prestado a mis abuelos y a unas amigas egocéntricas suyas por quinta o sexta vez, pero, ésta vez no accedieron a su petición. Después de eso solo me presentó a Charlie y dijo que regresaría pronto…

Hace cuatro años que no la veo; prefiero que siga así; con promesas vagas y mentiras es con lo que crecí, y ahora la realidad regresa a mí. Si Charlie llega un día anunciando su lamentable regreso, no me afectaría…O eso creí.

Tengo vagos recuerdos de ese día. Sé que llovía a cantaros -nada fuera de lo común en Forks-, después de esa extraña mañana soleada de primavera; descansando en el patio con un chico moreno llamado Jacob Black, el hijo de Billy. Estábamos en el jardín trasero de la casa de mi padre, la que conectaba con el magnífico y misterioso bosque. Yo corría con desesperación tratando de arrebatarle mi libro de Harry Potter a Jacob que, en su aburrimiento por no hacer nada, no creyó mejor diversión que molestarme alejando a mi mejor pasatiempo. Y justo en el momento que lo iba a derribar y quitarle a mi adorado de sus manos, la vi. Renée.

Estaba oculta tras los abetos más altos que ascendían hacia el lado oriental de las colinas. Traía las ropas desgarbadas y harapientas, con algunas perforaciones en las partes abdominales y las piernas que dejaban ver heridas y magulladuras recientes; estiraba los brazos de forma trabajosa, amorosa y cansada; como si le fuera un gran esfuerzo que no valdría la pena, pero que es necesario. Lo único pasable en ese momento de ella, era su rostro, un amoroso rostro cansado que destilaba cariño y amor aislado.

¡Qué demonios quería conmigo ahora! Arrastrarme con ella a toda su miseria. ¡Me abandonó, fin de la historia! Vivo una vida plenamente feliz, no la necesito. Ni a ella, ni su amor, ni a su alocada actitud… ¡Mami!

¿Por qué corro hacia ella como una niña que tuvo su primera pesadilla? Mis piernas no me ayudan a alcanzarla; ella está tan lejos y cerca a la vez. Espera mami, ¿por qué te caes? ¡Mami, reacciona! ¡Soy yo, Bella! ¡Mamá no duermas ahora!... ¡Mamá, mamá!

Miedo

Orgullo

Desesperación

Despecho

Alivio

Alegría

No recuerdo mucho. Charlie y Billy llegaron rápidamente al jardín al escuchar mis gritos y se quedaron horrorizados al verme abrazar el cuerpo sin vida de la que fue mi madre, con tanta fuerza como si quisiera volver a sentir su calor protector; aunque solo deseara desquitar mi ira con ella. Su alma no resistió mucho, sus pecados fueron pagados con un último deseo. Ver lo único que realmente no logró corromper con su actitud irresponsable e irracional: su hija.

Pero dejemos de lado esos sucesos de hace años y ubiquémonos en este presente.

Estudié en la escuela de Forks; conocí a Ángela y Ben; pisoteé a las perras de Jessica y Lauren saliendo con Mike y Tayler y, dejando sin herencia a estos cuando trataron de sobrepasarse conmigo… Sí, eran buenos tiempos. En ese entonces no me preocupaba de nada: ni de mi existencia, ni de la familiaridad con la que se lleva ésta. Mi madre no me atormentó y tampoco me acordaba mucho de mi infancia; eran flashes interrumpidos que nunca se unían en uno solo, nunca eran claros.

Me gradué con honores en la escuela, y en la universidad lo hice en Literatura con altas expectativas de trabajo. Mi tesis sobre el machismo y escasez de autoras femeninas en las épocas de antaño causó furor en la multitud. Mi padre estuvo allí. Eufórico y petulante. Orgulloso de su única hija que siempre había sido lo mejor para él… Si supier ¡Maldición! No podía enterarse.

Ángela Webber era una buena compañera, claro, cuando no trata de meterse en la vida de los demás ¿Qué mataré mi alma? ¿No iré al cielo? Su padre es un "padre", la pobre no tiene la culpa… Las nubes pueden ser de azúcar, más siempre se van a derretir, el fuego consume y quema, siempre daño ocasiona.

Charlie conoció a alguien, se llama Sue, es una gran persona, el problema es su renacuajo debe aceptar los estropicios de sus acciones. Aunque es muy inteligente, le llevé un juego de video cuando me vitoreó su premio en el concurso de ciencias de su colegio, ¡qué menos merecía!, es un gran chico.

Ángela me ayudó mucho a conseguir trabajo; su novio, Ben, conoce a una de las dueñas de la editorial Cullen, Alice Cullen. Quiere una chica que sea su ayudante personal, por eso va a entrevistarme hoy día en el Café Panache, un restaurante prestigioso de New Jersey, creo… Tengo que buscar un vestido… ¿El gris está de moda?... ¿De qué me suena el apellido Cullen?

* * *

!Al fin!, después de más o menos un mes de desaparecida, volví con el primer capítulo...Wiiiiiiii. No me culpen, tuve demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que apenas podía escribir algo; pero, ahora estoy de vacaciones...FREE TIME.

Sé que es muy corto el capítulo, pero les prometo que los próximos serán largos, solo que este lo escribí en mi cuaderno y lo quise dejar tal cual estaba y no agregarle nada más.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, reviews y follows, me ponen muy alegre que les haya gustado el prólogo :D

Estaré actualizando entre estas dos semanas que tengo, porque a pesar de tener vacaciones, tengo tarea...*sufriendo*

Agradecería sus comentarios para ver si les agrado o no. Si merezco un tomatazo o dos.

Y...eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por el momento.

Un beso a todas!

Alada Demon

PD: Gracias a Sarai GN por el beteo de mi capítulo y sus consejos, me sirvieron de mucho :D


End file.
